peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BirdOfBlueFeathers22/Review of "An Inconvenient Tooth: Part 2"
And here's my repost of part 2! Synopsis of Episode We begin with the title card on a yellow background. It shows the three birds standing in front of one of the mounds of dirt; Quack uncertainly pats it with his left foot. We open to see the sun just starting to come up in the meadow with the planted accorns that Beaver Boy and the birds made in part one. We pan back to see Beaver Boy asleep amid the holes. Joan gives us a quick recap: when we last saw Beaver Boy...he was doing exactly what we see him doing now. The screen then goes wavy and yeah, we're doing another dream sequence. We start with a closeup of a crudely-drawn mound of dirt and suddenly a tree come up from it. We pan out to see a crudely drawn Beaver Boy looking at it and going, "Wow!" More grow and he just keeps going "Wow!" Happy that his trees are growing so fast, he starts to gnaw on one. We cut to see the father at the far side of the trees; he tells his son not to chew them all at once, as he wouldn't want to break another tooth. Wait, that happened to him? Well, it's not surprising. He tells his dad he'll be careful as the tree he was chewing falls. He then chews about six more. We fade back to reality, and Beaver Boy wakes up from his dream, yawning. "Poor Beaver Boy," says Joan, who I guess has a soft spot for him, unlike myself. "He was about to get a very big shock." Beaver Boy sits up and looks around in surprise, and the camera pans out as he cries, "Hey, where are my trees?" He then exits the frame. We see Peep and Chirp walking to the meadow, and Beaver Boy enters the frame in panic. Peep greets him. Beaver Boy worriedly tells them that something's wrong, since none of their accorns turned into trees. Chirp points out that they only planted them yesterday, and that he has to be patient. Beaver Boy tells her he's patient, adding that beavers are always patient, enthusiastically moving his arms. Then he asks what patient is. Really, Beaver Boy? Anyways, Chirp looks to Peep, and he explains that patience means you can't expect something to happen right away. "Oh," says Beaver Boy after a beat. He then hopefully asks them that if he's patient, the trees will grow. Chirp affirms that yes, eventually that will happen. Beaver Boy then asks if he'll be able to chew them down and the two affirm it. Beaver Boy then agrees to be patient and excitedly watches the mound of dirt he's standing over, slapping his tail on the ground and shaking in excitement. "See? Patient!" he tells them. Peep and Chirp give him an odd look, then stare at each other, and both look happier. They start to walk off, leaving the excited Beaver Boy, who eventually sits down. We fade to sunset, with Beaver Boy in the exact same position and with the exact same goofy grin. Peep enters the frame. He sees Beaver Boy and comes over to the mound of dirt. He stares at it and asks Beaver Boy if anything's growing. Beaver Boy looks at the mound and tells Peep not yet---but he's being patient! The two continue to stare at the mound, and Peep sits down with Beaver Boy. We pan up to the sky, which fades to night, with a nice crescent moon. We pan down to see the two, Peep having fallen asleep and Beaver Boy looking sleepy himself. Chirp, yawning, enters the picture. She tells Beaver Boy that he should go home---the trees will grow without him. Beaver Boy tells her that if he went home, he wouldn't be being patient, and patient is what he wants to be. Chirp gives him an annoyed look, and then, smiling, nods and says, "Okay, suit yourself." I'll admit I actually applauded her there. Chirp yawns, and goes off, leaving Beaver Boy grinning at the mound of dirt and Peep sleeping. We then get a wide shot that fades to day. Peep is gone and Beaver Boy looks bored. We focus on Beaver Boy and a hand---his mom's---with a stick comes into view. "Here, have some bark," she says. Beaver Boy tells her that he's too patient to be hungry. Then, after a beat, he asks her if she has a bigger stick. Out of nowhere, she gives him one. He proceeds to chow down on the thing. As his mother goes off, Joan says that Beaver Boy was patient...for many, many days. Suddenly lightning flashes and we see Beaver Boy still there in the rain, not looking too happy. "Finally," Joan says, "It looked like his patience was rewarded." As she says this Beaver Boy's face lights up and we see what he sees---clearly Quack silohuetted in the distance behind one of the dirt piles. "I see something!" Beaver Boy exclaims. "Something growing!" He runs towards the dirt pile, and as they both get closer to it, he says, "I think it's a tree...is it a---" but as he reaches it, he finds Quack happily climbing atop the pile. Quack hops off it and waddles off. "Great day, huh?" he comments. I applauded there, too. Beaver Boy looks unhappily at the pile of dirt, and actually groans in frustration. He reaches into the dirt and grabs the accorn out of it. "When are these accorns gonna grow!?" he moans. "That's it---I'm out of patience!" he declares as he throws the accorn to the ground. "I need to go chew a tree!" And he exits the picture. We then focus on the accorn, which has something growing out of it... We fade to a sunny day. Joan Cusack says that while Beaver Boy searched for trees, Peep and Chirp visited the orchard he had already destroyed. As she says this we pan down to see them walking among the ruins of the orchard. Peep says he was hoping the trees would get better. Sitting down on a fallen one, he laments that they won't. Chirp points out that all the flowers are dead too. (See, that's another great thing about Peep---it doesn't feel the need to avoid saying "dead", "death" or whatnot. It doesn't talk down to viewers!) She kicks one with her left foot, voicing how sad it is. And then, as if to make matters worse, we hear a familiar gnawing sound. Chirp gasps and Peep says it sounds like Beaver Boy. "Cutting down another tree!" Chirp adds. The two rush towards where he's doing it, yelling at him to stop. As they reach him (now finishing gnawing through the tree), they bump into him and fall to the ground. "Hi yellow guy, hi red round," he says. He then pokes the barely balanced long top half of the tree and walks around to the other side. As Peep and Chirp lie on the ground, Beaver Boy tells them they might not want to sit there. Peep and Chirp see the tree about to fall on them and just barely manage to get out of the way. Peep then tells Beaver Boy that he has to stop, as he's wrecking too many trees. Beaver Boy just continues to grin at them dumbly, saying he's not, it's only his third---this morning! Chirp and Peep look in horror at the other two destroyed trees. "Oh boy..." Chirp says. Beaver Boy then exits the frame and Chirp gasps in horror as she sees what he's about to do. She and Peep run to him, now in the act of killing ''another ''tree! Chirp angrily pushes him away from it, and yells, "OK, that's enough! No more trees! The birds have spoken!" I'm pretty sure this got applause out of me too. But not Beaver Boy, who gives a stifled sob and sighs, walking off. Peep and Chirp watch him go and we focus on them as they look at each other in concern, and then follow him. We fade to Beaver Boy sitting sadly on the edge of Quack's pond. Joan tells us how he came there so he could pour out all his woes. As Quack swims around, Beaver Boy tells him, that if he chews trees, the birds get mad; and if he doesn't, he not a real beaver. He doesn't know what to do. "Uh-huh, mm-hmm, uh-huh," Quack happily murmurs in response. "Hey, do you think I need a summer hat?" he adds. "With a wider brim?" To answer your question, Quack: no, you look great in the hat you've always worn. Beaver Boy asks him if he's even listening. Quack tells him of course he's listening. He swims to shore as Peep and Chirp arrive and annoyed, tells Beaver Boy he needs trees to chew, and tells Peep and Chirp that he wants his accorns back. "You said if we planted my accorns, a forest would grow," he angrily reminds them. "Well, where is it, huh? Where's my forest?" "I guess growing trees takes longer than we thought," replies Peep. "Right, which is another reason why you shouldn't destroy them, Beaver Boy," says Chirp. "They're ''not ''easy to grow!" Beaver Boy stares at them and sighs. Suddenly Quack pops up into the frame in front of him (lol) and asks now what. He needs acorns and Beaver Boy needs trees. Beaver Boy gives a few small sobs. Peep and Chirp look at each other. Then, Peep asks Beaver Boy a question. "Does it matter what kind of wood you chew?" he asks. Beaver Boy says not really. Peep asks why he doesn't just chew trees he already cut down, and leave the trees that are growing alone. Wood is wood, right? Beaver Boy is surprised and likes the idea. He happily goes off, thanking Peep. The birds watch him and then follow him. We're back at the meadow at sunset. The birds enter the picture and then so does Beaver Boy, with a branch from the destroyed orchard in his mouth. "Just like that," Joan says, "Peep solved Beaver Boy's problem. Quack's problem, however...was still a problem." And here, we get the scene from the title card. "I gave you all my accorns!" Quack angrily tells Peep andf Chirp. "And you buried them!" he finishes heartbrokenly, sitting down. Chirp tells him that someday his accorns will become trees, a whole forest of trees. She asks if it makes him feel good. Quack gives her a tired, sarcastic glare. "No," he says, annoyed. Peep and Chirp look concerned. Suddenly Peep sees something and brightens. He alerts the others of it and runs over to it, with Chirp and then Quack following him. Peep and Chirp stand over...a small stem with two leaves growing out of one of the dirt mounds. Quack comes over and bumps Chirp. As Quack surveys the little plant uncertainly, Peep tells him it's his tree, and that his accorn is growing. Quack looks touched. Peep then has an idea: when the meadow becomes a forest, they should name it after Quack! "You mean like...Quack forest?" Quack says. Peep affirms yes, that's what they should name it. Quack likes it. Except he likes "woods" better. "Quack's...woodsy woods," he says to Chirp. "Yeah, I like that," he adds. "Well, then, it can be Quack's woodsy woods!" says Peep. "Ah...Quack's woodsy woods..." says Quack. "...and tree farm. Keep out! How's that sounds?" As they walk off, Chirp says they should just call it "Quack donated a few accorns so he's going to take all the credit for the trees farm". "Now...you're talking!" says Quack. "Can we make a sign?" I applauded there, too. But maybe it was partly towards myself for making it to the end of this two-parter. Thoughts on the Episode Part two isn't really much better than part one for me, but that was to be expected here. To be fair, Beaver Boy actually came across a little sympathetic here. I still don't care for him though, and don't like that Ms. Waugh tried to give him a sympathetic side. I never wanted to two part episode about him in the first place, partly because I just don't like him but also because a two-part episode gives a lot more chance to characterize the protagonist. I should mention the dream sequence, since I never talked about the first one in my thoughts section of part one. There's some good moments in the episode, but the dream sequence at the beginning definitely isn't one for me. Did they really have to do another one? But hey, it was probably fun to do. And there wasn't really anything else that was that cheesy in the episode. So what was good? Well, Quack was pretty funny, as usual, even if his choices for naming his non-existent forest weren't great. (Hey, I just noticed he didn't sing about ducks at all. That's pretty rare.) I really liked how Peep solved Beaver Boy's problem with such a simple solution. Even I didn't think of that! And the part where Beaver Boy's mom gave him some wood to chew was pretty sweet. But like part one, it just wasn't one of my favorites, simply for who it featured. And it was just a rather boring episode, for a two-parter. So is it better than "The Sounds of Silence"? Really...no. That one was at least interesting, and had the dynamic of focusing on the relationship of my two favorite characters. It had a nearly flawless first part and the first few minutes of the second part were fantastic, too. I guess since this one didn't have any real problems in the writing, it's not any worse. I'd watch all of "An Inconvenient Tooth" before I watch all of "Silence". Anyways, I'm glad I've gotten this one over with. I'm sure I'll enjoy the next episode I review more. Category:Blog posts